The Pirate and The Princess
by HellzWrlck
Summary: My first original fan fic, What happens when you spend too much time with someone what happens when there older sister and the boy you were hitting on leaves, What happens when it is just Ryoko and Sasami. Sasami18 Ryoko20 body.
1. eyes opening

I do not own Tenchi or any of the characters or the show.

The Pirate and the Princess 

The Masaki home had grown quite in recent months as many of the inhabitants had left Aeka and Tenchi left for Juri and their mirage, Mihoshi and Kiyone had left as well to a comfortable early retirement into just cruising around on the jurian royal dollar as their way to pay for any and all expenses. The house was left to now Ryoko, Sasami, Washu, Nobuyuki Masaki, and Katsuhito Masaki. Ryoko had recently taken an interest in helping Sasami in her chores and cooking. The first days had been a nightmare for Sasami Ryoko was more danger prone than Mihoshi was and Mihoshi was danger prone. As the days turned to weeks Ryoko got better and work went faster and Ryoko had started to teach Sasami some of her favorite hobbies such as what was the back ground of each character in her soap operas but Sasami would just put on a fake smile and node occasionally to Ryoko's words.

Ryoko had to admit that hanging around Sasami was fun even more so than when she would sexually harass Tenchi, No…no, no, no being around Sasami could not be better than having sexual contact with Tenchi, but she did still get that special tingle in her lower body around her area.

"Ryoko, could you come here I need some help in the kitchen!" Sasami called from the kitchen in her usual cheerful chiming voice.

Ryoko quickly made her way into the kitchen to find Sasami on a chair trying in vain to reach a high up container. Sasami was wearing a teal kimono with a white apron tied at the waist, her kimono was pulling around her back giving great detail as to her bottom and Ryoko could only stair at what for some reason she found to be the absolute cutest thing in her life.

"Ryoko, could you please help me reach Ryo-okie's treats she won't leave the kitchen for me to cook dinner." Sasami sounded slightly unhappy but not angry, Ryoko floated up to the box of carrot pellets and handed them to Sasami, as she handed them to Sasami their hands connected and Ryoko froze in place her hand would not move and her face was painted with a thick blush. All Ryoko could do was run, she ran to the only person she could think could help, not that she would help, would do it nicely or even could.

Ryoko ran into Washu's lab yelling mom "Mom were are you!" Washu had taken to mimicking a common male human behavior lately and that was listening to music while she worked and her choice in music was even worse she listened to old recordings of her self before she became a criminal.

Ryoko found Washu under an old keypad area of hers with a wrench and the lab wide music system blaring. Ryoko lowered her self down to Washu's level and tapped her shoulder to get her attention; she had found that yelling never got her mother to look at her while the blasted techno was going. Washu slowly slopped and hit a button her wrist to pause the music.

"Yeah!" Washu yelled loudly, "Mom I'm not def." Ryoko retorted, "Sorry I'm getting use to the music what is it you never call me mom unless something bad happened like when Kiyone landed in the lake in a GP cruiser." Washu paused to look at her daughter and seeing her face still painted with a blush and her hands nervously rubbing over one another. "Oh did some one find her self a cute boy today, were you online in those naughty websites?" Washu poked like an annoying schoolgirl. "No!" Ryoko quickly fired back "It wasn't on the net it was here in the house." Ryoko seamed shacking and quite like Tenchi had died. "What is it?" Washu probed leading Ryoko over to a table and they both sat down. "I…I…I think I have feelings for Sasami." Ryoko looked down at her hands as Washu laughed, "Oh you almost had me my little Ryoko and Sasami that's a first!" Ryoko turned at her mother "How dare you say that I think I love Sasami and you just laugh at me, I came to you for help not to joke!" Ryoko was standing now and had Little Washu's shirt collar in a death grip.

Sasami put the box of carrot treats back and was now sitting at the dinning table thinking of what Ryoko had down she had frozen when there hand touched and her face was almost totally red, then she ran to Washu, usually if Ryoko had a problem she handled it her self but she went to Washu why?

"Sorry kiddo I can't help you here." Washu stated plainly to Ryoko "What why not?" Ryoko seemed desperate for Washu's help here but she couldn't do it. "Please mom I'll do anything." Ryoko was defiantly desperate for help she never said please or pleaded for help especially from Washu. "Nope just do what your heart and brain say and you'll be fine" Washu plainly stated "But they said go to Washu; Mom you got to help me I'm nervous I'll do something dumb." "Well then you defiantly have feelings for her your scared of embarrassing your self in front of her." With that Ryoko left seeing that Washu would be no help to her at all.

"Dinner time!" Sasami yelled as Ryoko emerged from the Subspace lab. The meal went by quietly as was the new norm now that most of the people had left the house leaving just the three girls and the two men. After dinner was finished Ryoko approached Sasami and said "Sasami I need to go to bed early I don't feel well." with that said Ryoko departed throw the roof to her room.

As Ryoko fazed her self out of her clothes she wondered if Sasami would find her body appealing, if she would feel that special something when she saw her this way. Ryoko sat down on her bed and thought not of Sasami talking to her, of her reaction, just of what her body would look like nude that all natural look and the feel. Ryoko slowly reclined her self on her bed and spread her lags as her body started to get wet from her mental images of Sasami's body and slowly she moved her hand down to her nexus and she started to pose Sasami in her mind slowly she started to move her middle and index finger into herself her thumb playing with her clit she never neared orgasm this fast when thinking of Tenchi she was almost there and she had only started a few moments ago she was pumping faster now faster and faster till finally she climaxed and all she could see was white and her perfect always innocent Sasami.


	2. The mind speaks

I do not own Tenchi or any of the characters, The idea for the story is not mine but an idea thrown around in the Tenchi pairing forum about Ryoko x Sasami, so here is my sick take on it and to all you yuri fans do enjoy my thoughts materialized.

The Pirate and the Princess 

Sasami walked into Ryoko's room to wake her up so that they could make breakfast for the remaining family of the Masaki house. Sasami knocked on Ryoko's door and she got no answer so Ryoko and her were both girls so she slowly slid the door open to find Ryoko passed out on her bed with one sheet wrapped around her leg and her hand stuffed up to her middle and index finger last knuckle, Sasami is by all means a virgin she has no idea of masturbation or sex so Sasami kneels down next to Ryoko's bed and gently shock her by her arm and a strange odor come from Ryoko's private place.

"Ryoko wake up." Sasami quietly cooed in Ryoko's ear. Ryoko spun round quickly waking from her deep and sexually filled dream world and here now was the girl she had been thinking of "Ryoko why is your hand down there?" Ryoko quickly looked down at were her right hand was lodged and found that she had fallen asleep masturbating to Sasami "Um. Um. Um. I was, was ah. Sasami you here of masturbation?" Ryoko's face was painted red and she couldn't believe she had been caught touching her self by the person she had been thinking of. "Aeka said its something royalty is above and I should never do such a dirty thing." Sasami answered right back. "Um. Well do you think I'm dirty?" Ryoko answered the question in her mind having more than one meaning, but Sasami did not get either. "Why?" Ryoko struggled with the next sentence "Um. Well. You know, that is to say well. I was masturbating." Ryoko answered.

Sasami could not respond to this she just stared at Ryoko, Ryoko had to break the silence "Well it does fell good." why, why did you have to say that Ryoko that was stupid. "Why?" Sasami questioned Ryoko "Um well that part of you makes you feel good when you touch it." Ryoko answered. At the end of that sentence Sasami's hand made its way under the front cover of her Kimono and into her panties. "Sasami No!" Ryoko for the first time yelled at Sasami, Ryoko was scared of just what would happen if Sasami did that in front of Ryoko, Ryoko still had her own hand stuffed in her crouch. "You should do that some were private like your room." Ryoko just could not bear to see Sasami touch her self in front of herself.

Sasami left the room with a quizzical lock upon her face and closed Ryoko's bedroom door behind herself. "Why, why in the Kami's name did I have to explain THAT to her, oh I ruined everything? Why, why am I even interested in her, is it because Tenchi left me for Aeka, I am I just doing this in spite." Ryoko was bent in the fetal position and was crying 'Why, why Ryoko are you saying this.' "What, who said that?" Ryoko looked up and she was in a darkened room staring at her self except the Ryoko she was looking at was clothed. 'I said it. We are in you mind.' the phrase seemed to echo into the abyss in all directions. "But, why, why am I attracted to Sasami? WHY!" Ryoko was infuriated why was she so hot now for Sasami? 'Who has been there to show you how to work the kitchen, who has been the one there to talk to you when you were lonely?' "Sasami." 'That's why you like her so much, that's why my mirror friend you love her.' Ryoko picked her head up and was back in her own room. "Me and Sasami." Ryoko mussed to her self in a singsong voice. Ryoko stood up and phased her hair and clothes into place and walked out of her room feeling so very refreshed, "uh, uh, uh." Ryoko dead stopped and looked to her right to see Sasami's room door is cracked slightly; Sasami was on her bed back facing the door.

Okay all you nuts I've gotten two e-mails from people other than friends about this fic. Sasami is 18 in this fic and Ryoko is in her ever popular 20 year old body so totally legal and don't any you fuck heads send another e-mail to me that implicates I think pairing like 12 and 21 are cool, under aged and over aged or even a age gap more than two years is weird to me. Yes I know my bio is a little hard on spelling but if some of you sick fucks cant read details don't e-mail me about it. Review flame comment but don't charge, I write her because most other places when I put things in hard ink and paper people usually scoff and once tried to exorcise me, never had an alter boy experience bit really so what Asuka x Rei, girl on girl does not implicate demons no matter how much I would enjoy that.

Sasami 18 

Ryoko 20

Story starts after series Tenchi Aeka married and rule Juri.


	3. breakfast

The Pirate and The Princess

Ryoko finished her way down stairs and started breakfast with the thoughts of Sasami masturbating about her still replaying through her mind. Ryoko made breakfast as Sasami hade thought her rice chicken and vegetables, and with Ryoko it was topped off with soy sauce for "bang" as Ryoko called it. Sasami came down into the kitchen and began to help Ryoko with the food. Ryoko thought up how to start a talk in the direction of Sasami her and Sasami's masturbation. "So Sasami how was your morning after waking me up?" Ryoko questioned her younger love. "G-good um very…different." Ryoko could move in now, strike and get the win "really how so." pocked Ryoko verbally, "nothing really just felt different." responded Sasami "how so" countered Ryoko, "it just…" Ryoko cut Sasami off. "Did you touch your self down there?" Ryoko questioned huskily, "HOW" yelped Sasami, "You left your door open." Ryoko spook softly near Sasami's head. "So…so you know that I was touching myself?" Ryoko responded her face nuzzled next to Sasami's "Yes and I have some more wisdom to share with you but that's for later." Ryoko finished breakfast quickly and left the kitchen and started to set the food for Washu, and the two remaining men.

After breakfast was served and everyone was off Ryoko moved back to the kitchen and joined Sasami were she was washing the dishes. "So Ryoko you won't tell any one will you." Sasami pleaded. "Hm, let me get upstairs first and maybe we can talk." Ryoko left Sasami to finish the dishes whilst she ran up stairs. "Oh, my Ryoko is going to show me more things."

Ryoko sent Ryo-oki down stairs to Sasami with a message. "Mewl" came Ryo-oki from Sasami's ankle. "Ryo-oki what is it." Sasami leaned down and picked up Ryo-oki and discovered she was holding a pair of black silk thong panties. "Oh my, god, Ryo-oki are these Ryoko's"

Ryoko hopped down from Sasami's hand and changed into her human form, lend against Sasami and nibbled her ear. When she pulled away she took the panties from Sasami and placed the crotch under Sasami's nose. "oh my." as soon as Sasami opened her mouth Ryo-oki shoved Ryoko's wet panties into Sasami's mouth.

--- Author's notes ---

R&R, sorry for the wait.


End file.
